A Memorable Senshi
by HikarinoTenshi2879
Summary: Yaten gets killed taking a hit for Seiya and then gets reborn on earth. The senshi tries to find her and fend off the enemy that seemed to have followed the starlights. Seiya falls in love again and will soon become a father. Ironically the mysterious girl he now loves becomes an ally because of her little sister's identity. Will they find Yaten and restore her memories in time?
1. A Memorable Senshi Intro

A memorable senshi

Hi everyone, this was my first story (that I have actually "typed" and "posted" somewhere else. Now that it has been about ten years I decided that it's not that great anymore so I wanted to redo it, make it longer and better. A more thought out story. Of course, this is not the very first story I thought to do and I have many others that are still saved in my notebooks that I had hand written when I was still going to school. This is my first complete story that I "was" proud of but after rereading it I found many flaws and room for improvement so here I am trying to make it into a more detailed story.

Now a little about the story,

This will be completely based off of the Anime version of Sailor Moon since I never finished reading the manga, and come on, the anime is much more fun to watch than motionless books. Anyway, in this story, Yaten is slightly different and has more abilities than just empathy. (S)he is a powerful psychic but since earthlings doesn't accept ppl with abilities easily (s)he never used any of her abilities.

Aside from that, Yaten is also a princess but her kingdom had been destroyed and so she is also training as a senshi because she wants to help out. The people of Kinmoku know her as Princess of another place so they treat her like they do with Kakyuu.

There is also the rumor about Metalia's granddaughter that I had incorporated into this story at the time so I'm not taking that out meaning Yaten will be the princess of the dark kingdom too.

In addition to abilities, she'll have healing like Hotaru. I'd feel weird that she is sailor star healer yet she can't heal anyone. That's just not right.

Now, I don't know, I probably will take out some things from the original story and change a lot of plot. As for the enemies that I created, they will have a bigger role, or I'll try to give them a bigger role and make it so that they aren't as lame as how I made them to be the last time I tried with this story. If you read it before you'd know what I'm talking about. I'm taking out some characters, and adding other ones.

Summary: Yaten gets killed taking a hit for Seiya and then gets reborn on earth. The senshi tries to find her and fend off the enemy that seemed to have followed the starlights. Seiya falls in love again and will soon become a father. Ironically the mysterious girl he now loves becomes an ally because of her little sister's identity.

Now since I have 3 Sailor Moon stories to work on, I'll be alternating between these stories. For this story, I'll be updating as soon as I complete the updated version of each chapter. I don't know how long this will take. Like I said in my other stories' notes, I like reviews. If I get a good amount I might be able to crank out a chapter sooner.


	2. A Memorable Senshi Chapter One

Ugh The Disclaimers! I almost ALWAYS forget to do this!

Seiya: Odango Atama!

I'm not I just don't have a very good memory when it comes to these things. I don't even wear my hair up and also my hair is not that long either!

Yaten: Well just don't forget again!

Okay Okay! Sheesh!

Taiki: *sighs* Miss Hikarinotenshi Does not and never will own Sailor Moon That's actually a good thing. can you imagine the torture she'll put us through if she really does?

Come on Taiki, it's not that bad!

Okay on with the story.

A memorable senshi

Chapter one

Finally Sailor moon was able to defeat Galaxia and return the stolen star seeds. Seiya, Taiki, Yaten and Kakyuu left Earth and returned to their home planet. The planet although hasn't been demolished, majority of the buildings and civilization were destroyed. Upon returning became the long process of rebuilding all that was lost. The population had dwindled down to almost nothing.

Days, Weeks, Months and eventually a few Years went by. Now standing in almost all of its old glory was the beautiful planet completely restored of life with a smaller population. They are planning on restoring this population at a later time first came the means to celebrate their success in rebuilding the planetary life and small buildings. However just as they celebrated a new force is making itself known in the form of Youmas attacking neighboring planets.

In this time Seiya had a hard time getting over the feelings he had of a certain blond girl he had met and fell for on Earth. With all the work they needed to do to rebuild the planet, he didn't have much time to grieve however, Yaten being an empathy and psychic of sorts, could pick up on the turmoil Seiya is going through. She took it upon herself to cheer up her friend. She didn't like seeing her friend upset but there wasn't much she could do except offer an ear at times. During these years the two of them slowly grew closer to each other.

Taiki had been slightly remorseful, he stayed in male form often like Seiya probably missing one of the girls on earth. If he was he barely shows and seems to be dealing with it better than Seiya. Yaten is not so worried as to visit Taiki as much as she does Seiya.

As for Yaten, she is perfectly happy about being back on the soils of Kinmoku, although not exactly her home planet, she is happy that those annoying fan girls isn't around to bombard her and get into her space. She is happy to be home. She has after all been living on Kinmoku since her own world had been destroyed by some evil when she was still a little girl. She was taken to Kinmoku for her own protection.

Walking down the corridor of the familiar building she had helped build she entered a room where Kakyuu is holding the bare sketches of some kind of blueprint. "Ah, Yaten-chan, good timing, I was just going over this sketch for our new palace. It was drawn out by one of the new architect, what do you think of it?"

Taking a glance at the sketch pensively Yaten shook her head. "No Kakyuu-chan, This won't work out. The center supporter of the structure is too unstable, it'd give way easily and the whole building could fall apart." She took a blank piece of paper and started to draw out a sketch. "I would say this part needs major changes. But I'm not here to discuss this with you. I just got a feeling of dread and thought I'd inform you guys that I think there is an enemy attacking somewhere nearby on one of our ally's territory."

Kakyuu paled slightly, looking Yaten in the eyes she can tell that Yaten is being very serious not that Yaten would joke about a matter like this. "Do you think we should send our forces to help them?" She asked perplexed. There will be a battle soon. They've had five years of peace and now they have to go to battle once again. The Starlights hadn't had much time for training trying to rebuild Kinmoku took up majority of their time. Just recently they have begun to discuss about rebuilding the palace since the slightly bigger housing they are now living in is not good enough for a Rich man let along the sailor senshi or even a princess. There have also been plans to reproduce to increase the dwindled population of the planet.

Yaten did not respond right away focusing on her sketch only looking up after she finished, she sighed in a pensive manner, "No my friend, I don't think it'll help the situation much. Seiya and Taiki are the only ones strong enough to hold off the enemy not counting myself or you for that matter but we can't afford to send either of them. Our population had dwindled so much that all that's left are women and children and few able bodies who are still in training. If we send them to aid our allies, we'd be sending them to their death and there will be fewer forces to defend our own just barely revived planet. I think we should send messenger to another planet to notify them, see if any of our neighboring planet can spare someone to help and then prepare ourselves for battle." Speaking in a resigned voice she handed her sketch to Kakyuu and started to leave the room knowing what Kakyuu would ask of her.

Nodding in agreement, Kakyuu accepted the sketch of the slightly altered palace blueprint, she noted to compare the two sketches and smiled at Yaten. "Yes, I understand, while I send messenger, you should tell Fighter and Maker about this. Fighter hasn't been herself since we've returned and we've hadn't had the chance to train so you should make sure she is in a decent condition. I don't want anything to happen to either of you." She requested.

Smiling to herself as she heard Kakyuu's request she nodded. "Of course. But I don't think this will be easy… I know something bad is going to happen to me but I just don't know what." With that said she walked down the hallway to Taiki's room. She found Taiki reading a book since most of the rebuilding is finished, they could relax some. "Taiki," She called gently but there was no response. "Taiki?" She called again. "Taiki!" She exclaimed louder but there was still no response. "On the count of three if you still don't talk to me I'm going to burn your books! 1 2 3!" She started to charge up a beam of green energy in her hands. "Roasting psy-waves!"

Taiki yelped as the first waves of green fire touched his hand and then proceeded to burn the book in his hands. "Yaa… No Princess Yaten Please! That's a book from Earth! I won't be able to get another one if you destroy it!" Taiki exclaimed as he covered the book with his arms in hopes to protect it from the fire. "I'm sorry! Please!" He pleaded. He sighed in relief when the fire stopped.

Glaring at Taiki for not paying attention Yaten let Taiki fumble a bit before calling back her power and then she smirked. "come to the training ground in an hour, if you are still reading you can say good bye to those books of yours. I'm not going to spare it again." She sauntered out of the room heading to Seiya's room.

Opening the door to Seiya's room she found the guy looking over something that seemed to have been written by himself. Skimming over the words she realized it's a letter addressed to Usagi. Confused and surprised Yaten silently tried to read what was written. Then she realized that it was dated four years ago. What's Seiya doing with a letter he had written four years ago? Did he still hold feeling for Usagi?

(Odango, it's been a year since we returned home. I'm doing okay. Yaten has been helping me recover but I still miss you. We are still rebuilding our planet too. The wild life has returned however we are still unable to reconstruct buildings yet. We might make it look more like Earth so that the buildings are sturdier so that it's not as easily concurred. It's funny everyone I ever fallen in love with I cannot have. Is it a curse? Is it destiny? As a young girl, I've been in love with a boy who I later learned to be a prince who was supposed to be betrothed to either Yaten or Kakyuu… He chose neither and got married to another princess elsewhere. Then I started to harvest unhealthy feelings for Kakyuu… I know I shouldn't but I'm just unable to stop admiring her. This time… not to betray you or anything… I think I'm starting to fall in love again. You have Mamoru-san and I'm sorry that I tried to pursue you. I did not know about your destiny but I'm thankful to you for being the eye opener for me. If I had not fallen in love with you, I wouldn't have become depressed and these events leading to this discovery would not have transpired. But this time although I hope I have a chance, I probably will be heartbroken yet again. You see, this time… I think I'm in love with someone so out there that… I don't think she could ever return my feelings… not like you in the sense that she has a boyfriend but… Destiny is cruel isn't it? Everyone I love… I just can't have them. I'm not allowed. Odango, will you pray for me? I pray for you to be happy with your boyfriend and live happily. I don't know how I can get this letter to you but in the future, somehow I will. Sincerely your good friend and once special admirer Seiya. PS, Don't eat too much, it's not good for you. Tell the others I said hi. See ya around!)

Frowning slightly in confusion Yaten wondered who Seiya was talking about and all these years Seiya said nothing about a potential new lover shaking her head Yaten decided that this is not the time to dwell on such a thing. "Seiya." She called gently the reaction was kind of funny to her when Seiya's head snapped up and turned around alarmed.

Going over the letter he had written for Usagi, Seiya was debating what his next steps should be in regards of his love. Should he tell her? He was so deeply in thought that he doesn't even notice when there is a silver haired vixen standing over his shoulder. When he heard his name he whirled around in shock and fear… fear of her seeing too much. Yaten would definitely misunderstand and still think he's still head over heels with Usagi and also the new love mentioned in this letter… "How long have you been here?" his voice came out in the tone of genuine curiosity but the nervousness in his voice was not masked well enough he mentally groaned. "Is there something you need?" He then asked hoping with all of his heart that Yaten hadn't been here long or hadn't seen what was written or that she wasn't mad at him for something he don't remember offending her.

Chuckling slightly at Seiya's nervousness Yaten decided enough time has passed. "I've been here for about half an hour, and no, I'm not angry with you. You forget, I'm psychic and easily hear unblocked thoughts? I'm here to tell you to meet Kakyuu and me in the training grounds in an… no it's half an hour now." She looked at the letter that Seiya is now desperately trying to hide. "We. Will. Talk. About. This. Later." Yaten said firmly eying the letter and then she left the room knowing Seiya is panicking.

Half an hour later the starlights and Kakyuu meets in the training grounds. They were surprised that Yaten is in her senshi form when she arrived. Although they are used to staying in their senshi form after returning from earth, they usually relax in their civilian form and only Seiya had chosen to stay male. "Okay. I'm sure you're wondering what I called you here for, it's about time we started out training again. There is a new enemy on the loose." Healer explained "First thing we need to do is to test ourselves to see if we are still in fighting shape and work on our weaknesses." She continued.

Seiya and Taiki both instantly transformed and they started their training.

"Star sensitive inferno!" Healer shot at Fighter

Fighter immediately shot her own attack back at Healer "Star serious laser!"

The two attacks met each other and exploded in midair Healer flipped away but Fighter got caught in the explosion. She wasn't expecting the attacks to explode because hers had always beaten Healer's forcing Healer to dodge both her own attack and Fighter's laser. "Wow Healer, your power increased a lot!"

Maker decided to come in at this moment "Star Gentle Uterus!" aiming at Fighter who was not paying any attention to Maker.

Fighter managed to get out of the way barely. "What's the big idea!?" She exclaimed.

Shaking her head Healer shot another attack at Fighter. "You've gotten sloppy Fighter!" Healer commented. "You're acting like them! We're going off to battle soon, and we can't hold back!" Healer sighed. Lately she's been having visions of herself getting in between an attack meant for Fighter and then… Knowing that it must happen she needs to make sure that her friends will be okay after what happens to her.

Fighter had no time to dodge out of the attack and was burned pretty badly. She looked down and pouted slightly when Healer lectured her. After a few minutes she recovered enough and started to get up. "You didn't have to double team me! Besides, I always manage to beat your inferno, how was I to know that there'd be an explosion?" She exclaimed to her defense.

Smirking Healer shook her head and started to charge up another attack. "Look, I went easy before because I knew you couldn't handle being hit with my attack at full power! We need to get stronger so I can't hold back to that extent so you go at your own pace. If I hold back now, and let you go at your own pace like before I'll only be hurting you when the enemy arrives. They're powerful and I probably won't be around to help much. Now quit your whining and fight!" She ordered.

Maker froze after realizing what Healer had just said… It took her a moment more to process it all and find a conclusion. "You had a vision didn't you? We can still prevent it right?" She asked uncertain and scared of what her mind is telling her. She didn't want to believe it.

All Fighter heard was insult and that did not settle well with her. Healer was a princess and didn't train much. She hated physical activities, so she has always been the weakest of the three of them. Now suddenly she is telling them that she had been holding back all this time so that they could get stronger at their own pace? That's an insult to their abilities! Letting the rage and anger get to her Fighter Powered up… "Star Serious Laser!" She exclaimed and shot it directly at Healer. When the beam of energy hit the intended target Fighter thought she wanted to tease her friend but a sudden wave of extreme worry overcame her then a look of fear. She got ready to rush over to check on her friend. She could only stand there in shock when she saw her friend…

A few seconds later the area cleared and standing in front of her Yaten in her princess gown unharmed in any way stared back at her. "Not bad. Now that's the power you need to put into ALL of your attacks and more!" Princess Yaten exclaimed a few seconds later her princess gown disappeared as she changed back into her senshi form.

Both Fighter and Maker… Even Kakyuu was shocked at what Princess Yaten had said. All of their attacks had to be that strong? But that would have killed Healer if she remained in her senshi form wouldn't it?

Fighter was furious however she was tired out. She couldn't hold on to her senshi form much longer. She could tell that if she attacked once more or got hit with a powerful blast one more time she'd revert to her civilian form. Never one to give up however, she was taught better and after watching Sailor Moon… she couldn't give up. She powered up. "Star Serious Laser!" She exclaimed trying to call upon the same amount of power she used but it was no use. Even she could tell that this was a weak attack compared to the power she just had. Collapsing to her knees she tried to keep her senshi form and stand back up. In the middle of the struggle she suddenly reverted and fell against the ground gasping hard completely spent. He expected Healer to at least dodge or block the attack but when it hit her he was shocked.

Standing there in Civilian form Yaten smirked. Seiya clearly saw as Yaten deliberately release her senshi form as the laser headed towards her. She diffused the attack easily and then she instantly transformed again but this time she aimed at Maker. "Star Sensitive Inferno!" She exclaimed, Maker dodged and tried to retaliate. "Since Fighter is out she is finished for now. Maker I want you to try to make your attack as powerful as Fighter's second to last attack, Yes, the one that forced me to change into my Princess form." Healer instructed.

Understanding what Healer is saying Maker started to power up trying her best to match the high power that Fighter had emitted. "Star... Gentle… … … … Uterus!" She exclaimed hoping that it is strong enough but when she saw Healer blocking it without much trouble she knew that she had failed. Powering up again she tried to bring forth more power. "Star… … Gentle… … … … … … … Uterus!" She exclaimed again powering up even more than before.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

The two attacks collided pushing against each other. Finally Maker's attack started to win against Healer's inferno. Healer jumped away, releasing two weak infernos as soon as she landed on the ground in different directions she caught Maker off guard but Maker managed to dodge the first one but she jumped right into the other inferno Healer had sent. "Okay. Maker, it's enough for now. You're about to change back too. I want both of you to think about your mistake today. Tomorrow, you both will fight me at the same time. Now let's go back to get some rest."

By this time Seiya had recovered enough to get into her senshi form again. "Wow… Maker, she got you good!" he teased but the glare he got from Yaten made him shut up.

Maker also gave Seiya a glare. "At least I did not revert!" She said smugly.

Smirking right back at Maker Seiya started to retort. "Well I at least managed to force Princess Yaten into her Princess form!" She smirked when Maker had no comment however the look on Yaten's face was enough to tell both of them that they are annoying her…

Yaten shook her head slightly amused yet annoyed at their bickering. Usually it was Seiya and herself who would bicker. "If you ask me, both of you made mistakes. I believe that you could get much better. You need to learn from these mistakes. You need to find my weakness and correct me too. I know I must have a weakness too but I haven't discovered it fighting you two today. We need to explore all our options." She explained. "Kakyuu, while we were fighting did you catch anything?" She then asked the one who did not engage in their practice battle.

Frowning slightly Kakyuu concentrated slightly and shook her head. "No. I did not catch anything but as you know, I don't know enough about fighting so asking me is generally useless." She said as she joined them in the walk back to their home.

Soon they arrived back at their home and Yaten healed up their wounds and as the group dispersed she followed Seiya into his room. She had a matter to discuss with the tomboy of their group. She wanted to know about the letter she saw him looking at earlier.

Upon entering Seiya's room Yaten took to sitting on the bed next to Seiya as he got out a towel and some clothes. "I thought I'd rid myself of this sweaty smell or would you like me to wait for you to finish whatever you wanted to tell me first? I know you can't stand this smell." Seiya started as he started to head into the restroom halting only at the door of the restroom waiting for Yaten's reply.

Yaten sighed and nodded lying down on Seiya's bed she summoned her sketch book and colored pens and started to sketch something. "You have ten minutes." She told Seiya and then she gave him no more attention as he entered the restroom.

Before he closed the door behind him he groaned. "Come on, Five more minutes please!?" he pleaded. Seeing as Yaten had started sketching already he knew immediately she wasn't paying attention therefore didn't hear him. Sighing he closed the door and started showering. He tried to finish up quickly.

Ten minutes later Yaten looked up as she heard the door to the shower place open and some crashes from inside the restroom she stifled some giggles and then she sat up and started a countdown. Seiya rushed out the restroom half dressed.

Unable to hold in her amusement Yaten started to laugh. "Seiya, ha finish… dressing quickly, I'm nearly out of patience." She said through her laughter.

Finally Seiya joined her on his bed. "Okay… Princess Yaten, what do you need?" Seiya asked clearly confused.

Yaten looked over onto the desk and then at Seiya again. "Tell me, Seiya, how do you feel about starting a family?" She asked while trying to keep her expression neutral however she knows that there must be a smirk on her lip. Seiya reacted as she expected.

Not expecting such a question especially since they were in the middle of training and an enemy is on the way to their planet in this kind of serious situation Yaten is not one to talk about such things or joke around… His eyes widened and his mouth hung open spluttering for an answer that he is unable to say for the first few seconds then… "Wh… What!? What are you talking about?" He blurted out finally after at least two minutes of silence. He could see the amusement in Yaten's eyes. "Princess Yaten! This is not the time for such talk or jokes!" He then exclaimed seeing that Yaten is having a hard time not laughing.

But then Yaten's expression grew serious and the laughter died down and so he knew that his Princess Yaten is not fooling around. She was serious… He honestly didn't know what to say. He tried to come up with an answer. He knew Yaten didn't like waiting for long… Then he heard her start her question again. "Seiya, I think you put too much emotion into anyone you chase after therefore you get hurt and scared to love again when the person you chase after doesn't give you a chance. Love is such a lovely feeling but why are you so desperate to find a boyfriend or girlfriend? If you wait a bit, the right one for you will come. So answer my question, do you want to start a family? Is that what you truly desire? Is that why you've been chasing endlessly after people?" She asked. Yaten is curious as to why Seiya would write to Usagi and four years later still look at the unsent letter like as if debating something…

Finally realizing what Yaten had been looking at, he blushed. "Princess Yaten!" He protested but then he had to figure out how to answer her question. "Well… No. Not yet… Love is something that can't be controlled. I don't know if you understand me or not because I don't know if you've fallen in love before or not but… I'm not in a hurry to start a family, no. Stars no! I just want to love someone and someone to love me back… That's a gorgeous feeling." He tried to explain. He was really dreading the next question just knowing what was going to be asked of him.

Nodding at the explanation Yaten gave Seiya a curious look. "So if there is someone who loved you would you return the feeling?" She asked sounding very like a curious child who needs her fears quelled.

Seiya blinked at the question and furrowed his brow trying to come up with a suitable answer. "Well… uh… I don't know. I mean, love is not something that I can just give to anyone who loves me I have to love him or her back or neither would be happy. It's like what happened with Odango. I thought I had a chance because her boyfriend was away, of course I didn't know that she was already so deeply involved with him that all she could see was Mamoru-san. She can't love me back because she already gave everything she has to Mamoru-san. If I am unable to love the person or if I don't get along with them, then even if they love me I won't be able to return the feeling." He said hoping he is making sense.

Yaten nodded and smiled. "That's what relationships are supposed to be about. Good that you finally moved on from Usagi and by the way you were talking about her, it means you have recovered enough to not be bothered by this anymore. I'm happy for you but, now I'm really curious. Who do you like now? In that letter, you mentioned something about destiny and the availability of this person… Are you perhaps talking about someone who works for us?" Yaten asked and she noted the look of horror in Seiya's eyes.

Seiya silently groaned inwardly and shuddered. He did not know how to answer this question. Well, he knew technically but… this is getting to be a little much. This is the question that he didn't want to answer, that he dreaded telling Yaten. "I… I… um…" He just couldn't bring himself to say it. He was starting to shake with fear.

Seeing this Yaten sighed and then she blinked a few times as some kind of realization came upon her. "Seiya, no! Why do you always have to assume things? I guess, it makes sense. From every one of the past experiences I probably would think that too." Yaten gently commented as she leaned in closer to Seiya until her head now rested on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "It's not the time to do this, but I promise after the battle is over, I'll give you what you want. Good night." Yaten got up off Seiya's bed and strolled out of the room leaving Seiya gaping after her.

Seiya jumped when Yaten started to lean in, a look of pure fear on his face. When Yaten leaned on his shoulder he liked it however at the same time he is scared out of his wits. If someone saw this, surely he'd get into trouble. Yaten was royalty after all. Barely catching what Yaten had said and by the time he heard everything and made out what she had said she was already walking down the hall. His brain froze for seconds, even minutes until he suddenly understood what was said to him. He let out a breath he didn't' know he was holding then he collapsed onto his pillow gasping for air with an amazed look upon him. He just didn't believe it. He couldn't… He could be dreaming… *Wait… What did she mean by giving me what I wanted?* he wondered.

The time passed and eventually both Fighter and Maker's attack became strong enough to hurt Yaten even in her Princess form. They found out what Yaten's weakness was and she had managed to overcome it. Yaten also managed to learn to fight when in her civilian form. All in all these few months that had passed were good however Seiya and Yaten never finished that conversation.

It was one sunny day when Yaten finally sensed the presence of the enemy on their planet. She immediately teleported to Seiya's room "Seiya, they're here. Go to the north solar field, that's where they'll attack first. I'm going to get Maker and meet you guys there after evacuating the people." She said and quickly disappeared from Seiya's view before he could say anything.

Seiya had been taking a nap after the intense training session they had that day when Yaten suddenly appeared out of nowhere and told him that the enemies have arrived. He jumped up Henshined and then bolted out the door at top speed which allowed her to arrive at the outskirts of the North Solar Fields within a few minutes. What she saw surprised her.

There was a large domelike thing that she did not recognize. A man with dark blue eyes and long shoulder length red hair crimson as blood wearing black strange looking robes is looking around. Then suddenly he smirked "Yes this is it alright. I'm sure we'll find her here." He said like as if talking to himself but the next moment a Woman appeared from something that could pass as the entrance to the dome like thing. Fighter guessed that the thing is a spaceship of sorts. Suddenly more people came out from the space ship. A girl of about ten years of age skipped out of the ship followed by another man carrying a smaller boy.

Fighter quickly got over her shock and made way over. As she reached the dome Maker arrived from the other side of the field, and Healer popped up right in front of the man. "Who are you and what do you want?" Healer growled with her inferno already charged and ready to be released.

The man who seemed to be the leader of the group chuckled and smirked. "I'm known as the new King of the darkness. I'm here to get rid of whoever did in our old King Mihat so that we can rule the universe where Queen Metallia and King Mihat have failed to do so, I will triumph! The name's Kurosei." He introduced himself

Healer gasped in surprise at hearing what was said. A moment later she dismissed it. "I won't let you rule the universe with your evil ways! Star Sensitive Inferno!" She shot her attack at him only to have him dodge.

Kurosei laughed. "That won't work on me! Shadow Wave!" He aimed at Healer.

Healer ducked and as Fighter and Maker finally reached her she pointed.

The two of them powered up.

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

The three attacks combined like how it did against Galaxia and just as it nearly hit Kurosei, he lifted an arm and shot some dark energy at the three attacks. The attack was diffused and the dark energy now shot towards the three senshi…

The three senshi jumped away.

"What!? Why didn't it work?" Fighter exclaimed and asked as the enemy's attack penetrated right through their combined attack. It was supposed to be powerful enough to kill Galaxia with the kind of power they have gained in the past few months of training. She charged forward with a fist ready to try a hand to hand combat like she had done with Uranus since her strongest attack didn't work.

Just as she threw a punch at Kurosei the man released a deadly energy beam that engulfed Fighter completely. Fighter screamed in pain but never less she continued to fight. She performed a punch to the gut, a sweep kick and an uppercut which hit with extreme accuracy.

Maker and Healer watched as Fighter fought. "Shouldn't we help her!?" Maker asked as Fighter fought. She was amazed that Healer let what was happening play out. She was about to charge up her attack when Healer stopped her.

Knowing what was to come, Healer stood her ground calmly waiting for the inevitable. "No, reserve your energy, when the time is right, I'll step in. Hand to hand combat is Fighter's specialty, if we use our attack we could hit or distract her." She told Maker.

Fighter managed to knock Kurosei onto his knees but her eyes widened when he just merely smirked and then release a deadly beam of energy that she knew that if it hit, she'd die. She didn't have the time to dodge she was too close. "Super Killer beam!" He had exclaimed as he released the energy at Fighter.

Eyes widening as the Fighter made a mistake she knew that it was time. "Remember, what I did in that first training session Maker!" She said as she tackled Fighter out of the way of the attack. "Nooooooow!" She screamed as the beam of energy consumed her.

Slightly confused as to what Healer meant Maker blinked but when Healer got shot by that powerful energy her blood boiled. "Star Gentttlllle… … UTERUS!" She exclaimed aiming seeming at a random direction. She then rushed over to check if Healer was okay.

Fighter gasped when she realized what had happened. Healer had blocked an attack meant for her and is bleeding profusely. "Healer!" She exclaimed… Feeling fear and rage, she let if fuel her power again, "Star Serious Laser!" she shouted releasing a powerful blast that was unmatched and watched as Kurosei tried to deflect it and fail. Smirking she attacked again. This time Kurosei dodged right into the attack Maker had released.

Opening her eyes Healer smiled at her friends. "Good. You got him." She stated weakly. "F-fighter… It looks like-what I… p-promised you… w-will… h-have-to… wait…" She managed to gasp out. She then started to cough and spluttering until a large amount of blood was spat out. "Don't… lose." She said too quietly for them to hear and closed her eyes and it looked like she was struggling just to keep breathing and to keep more blood from being thrown up. At this moment her henshin disappeared and Yaten lay there still bleeding from the gushing wound on her back.

As much as they want to take care of Yaten's wounds they have to face off with the rest of the enemies however luckily the group didn't seem interested in continuing the fight. "We'll be back!" The other man who was holding the little boy exclaimed and handing the child to the woman, he picked up Kurosei and entered the ship with the woman and the little girl trailing behind him. The door to the spaceship closed a second later. Both Fighter and Maker debated what to do they can't waste any more time for Yaten's sake… Fighter picked Yaten up and started to rush back towards the hospital. A moment later Maker followed her.

Kurosei was injured massively; he lies in bed angrily seething. They have to plan for their next course of action. They now needed energy to feed their master so that he'll recover. They did a quick scan of the planetary energy and realized that it's not enough to supply the massive amounts that they would need and to top it all off the attack of ONE senshi managed to hurt their leader badly, any Youma they send will surely meet their end quickly. They decided the best course of action for now is to retreat and find a planet with plenty of energy to replenish Kurosei and then destroy these senshi.

Author's notes:

Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed this. I went in and added a lot of detail and changed a lot of things around. Please review, I'd like to know, even if you have bad things to say about my writing. Any review will motivate me even if it's a flame although, if you must flame me, tell me exactly why this story is so not good to the point that you'd want to flame me so that I can improve more. Thank you and have a nice day.

Tenshi


End file.
